GraveSide Meeting
by KirokoTheBlackKitsune
Summary: Not as dark as the title implies. Suggestions for a better one? A meeting between my OC and the Kaiba brothers at the funeral for Gozaboro's wife. Who is the girl in black and why is she their? r and r, flames welcome. Fire is fun.


"Come on Seto, Gozaboro will be mad if we don't get out there soon!" Seto turned away from the mirror to look at his little brother. Mokuba was sitting on the edge of the bed, swinging his les to let off his agitation. Like Seto, he was dressed in an uncomfortable black suit. Today was Gozaboro's wife Mumtaz's funeral, and Gozaboro would be damned if his step-sons were not dressed appropriately. Seto nodded to Mokuba and the two of them headed out the door.

They walked down the hall and into a room full of tall, somberly dressed men and women. Mokuba clung tight to his brother's arm as the funeral attendees glared down at them. Off to one side a group of corporate wives were sniffling just the right amount into black silk handkerchiefs.

"Boys, it's time to go," Gozaboro's voice boomed from near the door. Seto and Mokuba walked with him out to the limo, which didn't look all that different from the hearse that was parked in front of it. All three members of the Kaiba family got into the limo and a long string of long black cars left the Kaiba Mansion, on its way to the cemetery.

Once there, Gozaboro and the Big 5 carried the casket to the grave site, the two brothers and the rest of the guests following behind. The overcast sky was threatening rain as everyone gathered around the grave. The priest was about to begin when yet another car pulled in. Everyone turned to stare as the two new arrivals walked over to the freshly dug grave. One was a tall man in a black suit, with blonde hair and small spectacles on the end of his nose. One of his hands was clenched around the handle of a sleek black briefcase. He walked erect but kept throwing worried glances at his companion.

His companion seemed to be a girl. She slightly shorter than Seto and was dressed in a manner that neither of the Kaiba brothers had ever seen before. Despite the chill September air she wore a sleeveless black dress with silver embroidery on the hem. They couldn't tell what she looked like because her face and hair were covered by a black veil that ran all the way to her elbows. Even her eyes were covered, though the fabric around them was sheer enough to allow for clear vision. Black gloves ran up her arms. She walked strait over to the mourning group and took an open spot in the circle around the grave. The tall blonde man stood discreetly behind her.

The funeral went soberly on its way. The veiled girl didn't move at all through out the entire thing. Once the funeral was over everyone walked across the street to a green where sprawling black tents had been set up with food. Everyone, except the girl. She sat on a stone bench, staring at Mumtaz's gravestone. Seto and Mokuba stood in the corner of one of the tents, out of the way.

"Who do you think she is?" Mokuba asked, staring at the girl.

"I have no idea," Seto answered.

"She looks really lonely," Mokuba pressed on.

"Hard to tell with that veil."

"I think we should go talk to her," and with that Mokuba walked briskly across the green.

"Mokuba! wa..." Seto sighed, and then hurried after his little brother. As they neared the grave though, he hung back. Maybe the younger Kaiba could get away with imposing on strangers, but at thirteen, Seto had more dignity than that. Mokuba walked right up to the girl on the stone bench. She didn't even turn to look at him.

"Hi," he said finally. The girl jumped slightly, as if she hadn't noticed him. The veiled head swiveled around to look at the two boys near her.

"Hello," she said simply.

"C'mon Mokuba, she probably doesn't want to be disturbed."

"No, it's alright," she said quickly. "You can stay if you want." The invite was plain, but her voice left Seto with the impression of a soft smile. She nodded at the empty spot on the bench beside her. Mokuba took it with a smile of his own. Seto moved to stand next to his brother.

Darker clouds were starting to show on the horizon and the wind was picking up. The girls black veil flapped in the strong breeze. She grumbled softly, then reached up and pulled it off. Both of the boys blinked. Even Seto had to admit that she was pretty. Long black hair ran down her back in a tight braid. Bright blue-green eyes that looked like pools of laughter gazed levelly out of a face that had a slight reddish-brown tint to it. Seto frowned to himself. Mumtaz had had similar eyes, without the laughter.

"My name is Mokuba," Mokuba introduced himself. "And this is my brother Seto." The older Kaiba nodded in acknowledgement. The girl smiled that soft smile that bled into her voice.

"I'm Amanra," she said. She had a strange accent. _Kind of like Mr. Mohammad's,_ Seto thought. Mr. Mohammad was a business associate of Gozaboro's who came from Saudi Arabia. The shape of her eyes and the color of her skin also suggested Middle Eastern decent. Amanra plucked at the gloves on her hands. Seto looked and noticed that there was a light bulge around one wrist, as if the gloves covered up a bracelet or something. _Why cover up jewelry?_

Over at the green people were starting to leave. The blonde man with the briefcase began to walk over to them. Amanra stood, and then knelt before Mumtazs' grave. From out of a black handbag she drew two purple roses tied together with a black ribbon. These she placed on the grave, in front of the elaborate floral displays put there by Gozaboro and co. From where he stood, Seto heard her whisper: "One from me, who never knew you, and one from he who knew you best."

Mokuba, who was watching curiously said: "I don't understand why they don't just plant flowers, then the flowers would last longer." Amanra stood back up.

"The Egyptians developed a way of preserving roses long ago. My flowers will last for weeks after theirs have faded." _So she's Egyptian,_ Seto thought. By then the blonde man had reached them.

"Miss. Menardi," he said. "Everyone is leaving." Amanra just stood and began to follow him back to the cars. Then she turned to look back at the two boys.

"I may be seeing you later," she said. As she walked away again, she stopped at another grave near Mumtazs' and bowed to it. Then she left. Shortly afterward, Gozaboro called to the brothers and they drove home.

Dinner was a quiet affair, with only the Kaiba family and the Big 5 in attendance. The adults talked solemnly of business matters and the boys ate silently, the hurried off. A few hours later found the two of them perched on the steps of the Grand Hall. Mokuba was drawing and Seto was absentmindedly staring off into space.

"Why do you think that Amanra girl was at the funeral?" Mokuba asked suddenly.

"Hm?" muttered Seto, coming out of his reverie.

"I mean, who do you think Mumtaz was to her?"

"I don't know, maybe an aunt or something."

"I looked at the grave she bowed to, and it was for somebody called Noah."

"Huh," said Seto. Any further conversation was put aside by the sound of a car coming up the driveway. Mokuba ran to the window and peered out through the storm that had arisen as soon as they had arrived home. Two dark figures were making their way through the rain under a big umbrella. A butler appeared suddenly and silently to open the door. When the pair stepped inside Seto could see that it was the girl had met earlier and her companion. The man wore the same suit from before and Amanra wore a simpler black dress, this time with the veil only covering her hair.

"Do you have an appointment?" asked the butler, looking sourly at the two people who were dripping water on the polished marble floor.

"Yes," Amanra, not the man, replied. "Mr. Kaiba should be expecting us." The butler looked slightly taken aback at being addressed by the girl as if she was the one in charge, but his training hid it well.

"Very well," he said. "If you will allow me to take your coats, I will inform Mr. Kaiba of you arrival."

"Thank you," Amanra said, handing him her coat. He left with one last dirty look at the wet floor.

"Amanra!" cried Mokuba. "What are you doing here?" He walked over to the girl, smiling as if he were truly happy to see her. She grinned slightly.

"I told you that I would be seeing you soon, remember? But this is just business I'm afraid."

"What business do you have with Gozaboro?" asked Seto, joining the group. Amanra's smile turned a little sad.

"I'd rather not say."

"Amana, my dear, it's so good to see you." Gozaboro came walking in. Seto watched Amanra's reaction with mild surprise. Had her eyes truly been pools, they would have frozen over when she looked at Gozaboro. There was barely concealed hatred on her face as she returned Gozaboro's greeting. Seto could not help but feel that he had found a kindred spirit.

"Well, lets get this over with," said the blonde man. "Miss. Menardi has a plane to catch tomorrow morning and it's getting late."

"Yes, yes, right this way. Why don't you go upstairs boys." This last was directed at the brothers. Quietly they obeyed. At least, until Gozaboro was out of sight. Then, as Mokuba went off to bed, Seto snuck back down the stairs, following the receding voices. They lead him to Gozaboro's study and Seto was delighted to see that the door hadn't latched properly. It stood open just enough so that he could listen in on the conversation. Now he could find out what kind of business Amanra had with his stepfather.

"Well then, what's this all about?" That was Gozaboro talking. There was a sound of papers being shuffled.

"It is the wishes of Mr. H. Menardi that, on the death of his ex-wife, Mumtaz Kaiba, formerly Mumtaz Menardi, that you, Gozaboro Kaiba, sever all ties to their daughter, Amanra Menardi." That was the voice of the blonde man, sounding as if he were reading something. It seemed he was some sort of lawyer. _Wait!_ Seto thought. _Did he just say that Mumtaz was Amanra's mother! No wonder she was at the funeral._

"And what of Miss. Amanra, what does she wish? There could be advantages in her being related to me."

"Miss. Amanra agrees whole heartedly with her father and has no desire to be connected with you in any way, shape, or form." Seto blinked. That was Amanra, talking about herself in the third person. She was making no attempt to hide her contempt now. Seto heard Gozaboro sigh, then there was the scratch of a pen.

"There," said Gozaboro. "It's official. I am now no more your step-father than this man next to you."

"Good," said Amanra. "Then we will say good-bye." Hearing this, Seto quickly hurried off to tell Mokuba the answer to his questions.

Back in her hotel room, Amanra sat down with a sigh in front of her laptop. Reaching up, she pulled off her veil and flung it in a corner. Then she set about emailing he father to tell him the good news. Hitting the send button, she sat back with another sigh. It had been a long day. Suddenly, the screen of her computer became distorted and began to flicker. Amanra stared at it. Her computer never did this sort of thing, she made sure of it. Then, a staticy voice came from the small speakers.

"Sister..."


End file.
